Story arcs
Every series of Misfits has its own story arc, a storyline which runs throughout the series. Series 1 Sally's Quest Series 1's main story arc, about Sally the probation worker's quest after her missing boyfrined and after the people who are to blame - Misfits Gang. In order to find out the truth, Sally turned to the gang's weakest link - Simon. She contacted him online as "Shygirl18", as well as constantly talking to him at the community centre. This story arc was introduced at Episode 1.1 and ended at Episode 2.1. Main arc characters: Sally, Simon, Pete and Tony. Nathan's Power The mystery of Nathan's power. After the Storm struck, Nathan seemed to have no power. Throughout the first series, he tries in several ways to discover what his power is. Eventually, he falls off the community centre's roof and dies, only to be buried and come back to life, revealing his power to be Immortality. This story arc was introduced at Episode 1.1 and ended at Episode 1.6. Main arc character: Nathan. Series 2 Superhoodie Series 2's main story arc, about The identity of the mysterious "Superhoodie". The gang noticed this masked guy, who seemed to be following them and helping them out. Alisha was the first to discover his identity, and the rest of the group learned the truth a few months later. This story arc was introduced at Series 1.6 and ended at Episode 3.8. Main arc characters: Simon and Alisha. The Future Superhoodie's arrival has brought with it some mysteries from the future: * Nikki - Curtis Flashforwards and sees a mysterious girl trying to seduce him. **Introduced at Episode 2.2 and ended at Episode 2.4. * "Are we famous?" - Alisha finds a clip from the future, indicating that she'll become famous. **Introduced at Episode 2.3 and ended at Episode 2.6. * The photo - Alisha finds a picture of her, with Simon in Las Vegas. **Introduced at Episode 2.4 and ended between Series 2 and Series 3. * "Am I going to die?" - A confession from Superhoodie, saying that Alisha is going to die. **Introduced at Episode 2.3 and ended at Episode 3.8. Main arc characters: Misfits Gang, Nikki, Laura and Brian. Series 3 Seth's Quest Series 3's main story arc, about Seth the power dealer's quest after a mysterious power. While searching for this power, Seth falls in love with Kelly and when he finally finds what he was after, he is torn between his love for Kelly and the allegedly hapinness he could have with this power. This story arc was introduced at Episode 3.1 and ended at Episode 3.7. Main arc characters: Seth, Kelly and Shannon. Erazer A mini story arc, about the identity of the mysterious Erazer. The whole of Wertham is filled with weird graffities, titled "Erazer". No one knows who draws them, but they keep popping up. This story arc was introduced at Episode 3.1 and ended at Erazer. Main arc characters: Erazer, Suzy and Rudy. Series 4 Alex's Quest Alex is a very handsome barmen, but for some reason he finds no interst in any of the girls who come on to him. Curtis thinks he might be gay, but there's more to it than that. After a few failed attempts to seduce him, Jess finally succeeded and Alex was interested in her. Even though he wanted to be with Jess, he still didn't want to have sex with her and Finn said he saw him paying a guy to see his cock. Jess took it personally and broke up with him, but then Alex reaveled his secret - A transgender girl with a power took his penis for herself. This story arc was introduced at Episode 4.2 and ended at Episode 4.7. Main arc characters: Alex and Jess. Series 5 The Jumpers As Rudy Two started attending a support group for people with powers, he met a woman called Maggie who can knitt the future. Maggie's jumpers and the prophecies that are crafted on them are the main story arc for Series 5. *"The Jumper Posse" - The main story arc. It revolves around a jumper Maggie knitted for Rudy Two, showing him with three anonymous characters and seemingly saving the world. Throughout the series, Rudy Two finds those people and brings them together - Sam who has the ability to Fly, Helen who has the ability of Electracution and Karen who has the ability of Camouflage. **This story arc was introduced at ''Episode 5.1 and ended at Episode 5.8. *The baby - Maggie knitted a jumper for Jess showing her holding a baby, seemingly hers and Rudy's. **This story arc was introduced at Episode 5.7 and ended at Episode 5.8. ''Main arc characters: Rudy Two, Sam, Helen and Karen ("The Jumper Posse"), Jess and Rudy (The baby) Abby's identity Ever since her introduction in Series 4, it was set that Abby has lost her memory in the Storm and her true identity remained a mystery, even for her. She finally discovered who and what she is when she met Laura - her creator. This story arc was introduced at Episode 4.7 and ended at Episode 5.3. Main arc characters: Abby, Laura and Scary Category:Browse